Memories of Song
by amigops
Summary: This takes place directly after Earth King. Iroh goes into town to find medicine. What he does find is a bigger and prettier.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story takes place a little after the last episode where Zuko is going through metamorphosis and the gang has split up.

Recap on "Earth King": Aang and Sokka are on their way to the Eastern Air Temple to find Aang's guru and to find Sokka and Katara's father. Toph is fooled into a trap when trying to locate her mother. Katara stays in Ba Sing Se to protect the earth king. On the other side, fire prince Zuko is locked in a spiritual battle within himself as his uncle cares for him.

"Is something bothering you Katara?" The earth king approached the young waterbender who was currently staring out the window of the castle. She started a bit and turned to the king.

"Uh, sorry. I was just thinking. Doesn't this all seem a bit too good to be true? You know, all this happening at once. Long Feng has been arrested, Aang is off to perfect the Avatar state, Toph is going to patch things up with her mother, and Sokka gets to see our dad. Isn't it odd that all this is happening at once? I don't know. Maybe it's just me." Katara explained. The king sat next to her and smiled.

"It does seem rather coincidental, but sometimes it's just a case of good fortune. In other words, I wouldn't give it too much thought." He said in attempt to comfort her. It didn't seem to be working. Katara looked worried. "Tell you what, tomorrow, why don't we go find Toph. Then you'll at least know she is safe." He tried. Katara smiled.

"That sounds great." She said. "Thank you." The king smiled and left her alone.

Iroh walked into the market of Ba Sing Se. All his thoughts were with his sick nephew. Perhaps, with any luck, he might find a pain reliever or something that might help. He pushed his way through the busy crowds. Stands were scattered throughout the small market. Men shouted sales and items and held up just about everything for the viewing of potential buyers.

Zuko tossed and turned on the floor of the small apartment. He wiped his forehead with his arm. He was going mad with frustration and pain. Here he was, defenseless, bored, angry, not to mention terribly hot, and his uncle had deserted him.

After purchasing a few necessities, Iroh noticed a small stand near the back of the market place. A sign written in Chinese read, "Herbal Remedies". This was perfect! Iroh approached the counter. No one appeared to be there. He stood around for a couple moments. He heard what sounded like arguing coming from inside the stand. He jumped when he heard the shattering of glass. Finally, someone appeared at the counter. It was a girl of about 16 with strait, raven black hair, most of which was tied in a bun. Her frosty blue eyes were red, she had been crying. She wore the common attire all the other subjects of Ba Sing Se wore. She noticed him staring at her. "Can I help you?" She asked nervously. Iroh looked at her.

"Uh, yes." He replied. "My nephew has a terrible fever. I was wondering if you had any pain relievers." The girl looked up thoughtfully.

"I think Jin Sang might work. It's a muscle relaxant that should help." She replied. She retreated into the stand to retrieve the medicine. Iroh listened as the shouting continued. More shattering glass. Then he heard a shrill scream of pain. A few moments later, the girl reappeared carrying a bottle filled with a dark green liquid. Iroh gasped. A deep gash ran across her face. She used her sleeve to wipe off some blood and winced in pain. Iroh looked at her suspiciously. It appeared she might be a victim of child abuse.

"Maybe you should come with me. I need to determine what illness my nephew might have." Iroh said, even though he had a good idea of what was wrong. The girl looked at him, a little confused.

"Well there are tons of doctors in Ba Sing Se. Maybe you should ask one of them. I'm not sure how much help I can be." She argued. Iroh thought fast.

"I'm afraid there's no time for that. We may be too late already." The girl looked worried.

"If he's in that much danger, than I am certainly-" Iroh cut her off.

"He's about your age. I'd hate to see anything happen to someone of such a young age…Especially a prince." Iroh had her now.

"A prince?" She asked, her eyes widening with curiosity. "Maybe I could-"

"Good! Now come! We have no time to lose!" With that, Iroh grabbed her arm and the two headed for the apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh lead the young girl to the entrance of the apartment. "So, do you have a name?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm Hoshiko." She answered. Iroh smiled.

"Beautiful name. I am Iroh." He said. Hoshiko nodded. Iroh slid open the door and stepped inside. Hoshiko followed close behind.

"Hoshiko, may I present to you Prince Zuko." Iroh whispered when he noticed Zuko had fallen asleep. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the scar. Iroh noticed. "Firebender." He said. Hoshiko nodded. She couldn't help but feel sympathy toward the young prince. She watched his chest rise and fall with the steady breathing of sleep under the thin green blanket. Iroh sat down next to him. Hoshiko knelt down on the other side as Iroh roused him. After a few tries, Zuko's copper eyes opened. Hoshiko watched him intently. He still seemed a bit dazed from fever. "Zuko." He turned to his uncle.

"Wow you really are a prince." Hoshiko whispered in amazement. Zuko jumped and turned around.

"Who are you??" He demanded. He stood up and backed away.

"It's alright my nephew." Iroh said. "This is Hoshiko. She is here to help you. I found her at the market."

"So you brought her home? You can't just bring random people into our home!" Zuko yelled.

"Quiet down nephew. You can trust her." Iroh tried to comfort him.

"Sorry, but I don't just throw around my trust like something you can buy from the market." Zuko grumbled.

"Zuko, lay down. I know she will help you." Iroh said, growing impatient. Zuko obediently sat back down. He looked at Hoshiko.

"Are you really a prince?" She asked.

"Uh, yea." Zuko answered.

"Prince of what?" Hoshiko asked again. He wasn't about to answer that question. He wouldn't take the risk of exposing himself and his uncle.

"Are you here to help me or what?" He asked.

"Sorry Prince Zuko." Hoshiko apologized.

"Just call me Zuko. There's no need to be formal." Zuko grumbled. Hoshiko half smiled. She retrieved the bottle of Jin Sang from her pocket. She popped off the cap and cradled his head. She tilted back the bottle and poured a small amount of the dark liquid into his mouth. He winced.

"You have to swallow it." Hoshiko told him. He gulped it down hard. Hoshiko smiled in spite of herself. Zuko finally took a good look at her. Her enticing crystal blue eyes, her soft onyx hair. He shook his head.

"Thank you for your help, but I think you should leave now." He said suddenly. Iroh looked at him, confused. Hoshiko was a little taken back. She blinked a few times.

"Uh, okay. Yea. I hope you feel better." She said. Zuko nodded.

"Goodnight Hoshiko. I graciously thank you for your help." Iroh called. Hoshiko nodded and let herself out.

After Hoshiko left, Iroh glared angrily at Zuko. "What?" He asked.

"You practically shoved that poor girl out the door!" Iroh yelled.

"Is that really my fault? You can't just invite some strange girl into our home! What were you thinking? Especially telling her I was a prince! Do you even realize what could have happened if she would have figured out I'm the FIRE prince?" Zuko argued.

"You are very foolish Zuko. Do you honestly think I don't know that? I am surprised that you would be so blind." Iroh scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko demanded.

"That girl lives a horrible life nephew. She was being beaten when I found her." Zuko was silent. "Is something wrong Zuko?" No reply. Zuko began to sweat. He collapsed to the floor and fell into a deep sleep.

Hoshiko looked back toward the apartment. She turned and began to run. She ran until her lungs felt about to burst and still pressed on. She ran through the night to the coastline. She tripped over a root and fell into the sand. She breathed deeply and gazed at the reflection of the crescent moon on the water.

Zuko tossed and turned in his sleep. Nothing but darkness. "She reminds me of song." 


End file.
